paradise_of_demonic_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Level
Divine Level starts with Level 30. It consists of nine level. Leveling up the different tiers of the Divine level required one to pass through the Nine-Tiered Heavens. It was an extreme test for one's martial will, and thus, the cultivation for each tier of the Divine level required one to strengthen their martial will. At the Divine level, the physical body was only a support and the martial will was the main direction in one's cultivation. The main focus of the cultivation path after reaching this stage was to increase the power of one's martial will, and then, by combining one's Killing technique together with the abilities gained with each increasing tier, to continue building upon the prowess of one's Killing technique. As for the other specialty seeds, the physical particles, body toughness, the ether organs, and brain regeneration, they had already been turned into the power of martial will through the process of striving for the Divine level. At the Divine Level there is an additional Martial Will Attribute. The martial will attribute represented the power of one's martial will. The power of the martial will also meant that one would be able to deal the same degree of impact to the physical world as a cultivator with the strength, agility, reaction, endurance, and flexibility stats of said martial will. In the Stats Window of a Divine level expert, there were the six attributes, in addition to skills and techniques. A Divine level expert's cultivation would continuously strengthen their martial will and increase the prowess of their skills and techniques. As for their physical bodies, although being stronger would be an advantage, it would not affect one's chances of leveling up even if one did not manage to increase their physical prowess. After all, even though the physical attributes were helpful to one's battle prowess, at this level, it was hard to increase even a single point, as opposed to improving their martial will. Level * 'People at the first tier of the Divine level are able to materialize their consciousness. Their will is their power and it can affect the physical world. * 'People at the second tier of the Divine level are able to turn the will into flesh and blood. And unless the consciousness is wiped out, the physical body is almost indestructible. * 'People at the third tier of the Divine level can create the physical body and stamina using ether particles directly, connecting with the ether particles all over the world. They are able to enjoy an endless supply of energy and their power will almost never weaken. * 'People at the fourth tier of the Divine level can use the consciousness to receive future information from ether particles. They have Sudden Inspiration and sense both fortunes and misfortunes.' * 'People at the fifth tier of the Divine level can distort, fold, and stretch space. They are able to create small worlds and attack and defend through space... * 'People at the sixth tier of the Divine level can dart through and leap across space. They are able to move freely and are omnipresent. Distance is no longer a restriction for them... * 'People at the seventh tier of the Divine level can sense and accelerate time...' * 'People at the eighth tier of the Divine level...' * 'People at the ninth tier of the Divine level...' Stats Window Name: Age: Occupation: Level: Strength: Agility: Reaction: Endurance: Flexibility: Martial will: Skills / Techniques: